


First

by scy



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **sarkastic,** who audienced.

The sun had been down an hour and Godric sat by the mound of dirt waiting. He had been awake for some time, but rested in the earth until the sensation of blood stirring nearby grew stronger. This new one was strong, it was what had attracted him to the Viking, and he was already awake and starving.

Hands scrabbled at the dirt, and Godric watched one break free, and then the blond's head was free. He struggled to pull himself completely out of the grave Godric had dug him, not speaking or noticing Godric nearby, all of his attention on digging himself out. Moments later, he was free, and flopped on his side, panting.

Godric could have helped him, but he did not move until a hand brushed against his side, and then he stood. "Come, you need to feed."

The Viking was on his feet in a second, swaying because of the blood he had lost from his wounds, and what Godric had taken, but he was standing. He moved to follow Godric, keeping close and watching him.

Godric stopped, there were men nearby, and even though they were not wounded, they would be no match for two vampires, especially when one was so new and hungry. "I will tell you my other names soon, first, to more important matters." He breathed in the scent of sweat and blood and strode forward, his new child at his side.

The Viking struck the first man without elegance. He did not care about form or the wounds the man might inflict on him he only sought blood. His feeding was messy and quick, and when he looked up, the man's comrades swore, were sick, and ran. They were easily run down, and Godric too had his fill. Over the last body, he met the eyes of this new companion and smiled.

"I am Godric, what are you called?"

"Eric."

Reaching out, Godric wiped blood from Eric's cheek. He expected Eric to pull back, but he only watched Godric, and stayed still when Godric leaned forward and licked the blood off his face.

Eric shivered as Godric cleaned his face, and he turned his face toward Godric's mouth until their mouths met, and when he finally leaned back, Godric had tasted Eric's blood again.

Eric was running his tongue over his lip where Godric had bitten him but then focused on his maker. "What now?"

"The world is waiting," Godric said and set off, knowing that Eric was keeping pace with him and would not fall behind.


End file.
